


Roaming Rosa & Other Top Mirror Drabbles

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Genderfluid Rosa Dillon, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Word Cloud, criminals in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Top Mirror fluff and word clouds





	1. Roaming Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SophiaCatherine for cheerleading these silly things.
> 
> made the word clouds [here](https://www.wordclouds.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a jewelry heist to help a guy, gal, or nonbinary pal feel like they’re on top—heh—of the world. A new, clean coat also helped in that department. Every guard incapacitated and not so much as a drop of sweat on it. That particle accelerator should’ve blown years ago.

Sam snagged something silver for his personal collection and another bundle from the cash register. He secured them in his bag and found a mirror to make their getaway when he realized his partner was nowhere in sight.

“Rosa?” oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! “Rosa???”

One of the guards groaned through the vertigo and tried to crawl towards something with his baton in a tight grip. Sam took the baton from him and bashed his lights out before proceeding in that direction.

Sam exhaled relief when he saw found Rosa consumed by a brooch. Light twinkled off the gem-studded ribbons. One had thin ribbons and diamonds and was the size of a penny. The other had thick ribbons and sapphires and was at least triple the other’s size.

“Wanna take those too, honey?” Sam clasped her hand.

Rosa blinked, gaze not straying from the pretties until she caught up with the news that Sam had approached her. She gave him a smile that was as bright as the diamonds and plucked them both from their displays, “…Yeah, let’s grab ‘em!”

The smaller brooch fit in the pocket of her jacket, but she fixed the whimsical sapphires into her hair like a cheerleader’s bow.

Sam kissed her forehead as he clasped her hand. It shouldn’t have been possible for his partner to become even prettier, but her delight made her glow like a goddess.

They made their getaway in the mirror world hand in hand.


	2. Top Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam nestled his chin on Roscoe’s head and wound his arms around him.

“Whatcha doing, babe?” Sam asked, kissing Roscoe’s soft, mellow hair.

“Cooking for my handsome man,” Roscoe smiled.

“And what if I wanna cook for my handsome man?”

“Well, I’ve made eggs and pancakes,” Roscoe said as he slid the sausage and pepper scramble onto two plates, “so you can make drinks.”

“[Alabama Slammer](https://www.thespruceeats.com/alabama-slammer-shooter-recipe-759572)?”

“Ohhh, yes!” Roscoe could taste the amaretto now. “Fruit is an important part of a balanced breakfast.”

Sam chuckled, giving him another kiss before going to mix the ingredients.

Soon, they sat down with breakfast and _Vicar of Dibley_. They fed each other pancakes and scramble like the atrocious romantics they were. Sam paused midbite when Roscoe said she’d found a recipe for cooking [chocolate cake in an orange](https://www.chowhound.com/recipes/chocolate-cake-baked-in-an-orange-31071).

Roscoe showed him the recipe on his phone, “It’s a camping recipe, but it would probably work in the oven since it’s too cold for camping.”

“It may be too cold for camping,” Sam kissed his forehead then got up and headed to the fireplace, “but it’s just right for a fire.”

Roscoe’s eyes widened. He gathered the ingredients, making just enough batter for the two of them while Sam got a fire going. He gutted two oranges, poured in the batter, and wrapped them in tinfoil. In half an hour, they had sumptuous treats.


	3. Top Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the best parts about heists was post-heist laying low. Some people went stir-crazy, but those were the people who didn’t have enough sex, movies, music, shows, cuddles, books, crafts, or kisses.

Or nail polish, as the case was for Rosa. Green sparkles on the right, natural tones on the left. She ran her fingers over her nails once they dried, delighting in the different textures: smooth on the left, pebbly on the right. It was like exploring the beach.

_Wanna lick off all the water rolling down your chest._

_Saltwater’s not sexy…_

_Ice cream bars!_

_Fluffy towels._

_Sunset kisses._

_Giggles popping against a carefree breeze._

“Mmm, pretty,” Sam kissed her hands.

Rosa shook her head, “You call me pretty when I wake up with bed hair and morning breath.”

“That’s because you’re always pretty,” he helped her up. “Dance with me?”

“I’d love to,” she cozied up close to him after he placed his hand on her back. “What are we dancing to?”

Notes that were as gentle as the snowfall outside formed a tune that refused to be rushed. A trip spent savoring time with beloved company instead of getting swept up in a flurry of activities. A countryside vista rather than city traffic.

There were bells on a hill

But I never heard them ringing

No, I never heard them at all

Till there was you

Rosa never doubted if Sam’s smile was sincere. She never had to worry if he was hiding his frustration behind manners. He didn’t play those games with her, with anyone really. He was an honest crook. Her honest crook.

There were birds in the sky

But I never saw them singing

No, I never saw them at all

Till there was you

When Sam called her pretty, it wasn’t because he thought she was only pretty. She could have him in a well-dressed heap on the floor even before she’d gotten her powers. Crooks confessed far too much to her and yet were shocked when Sam Scudder got the drop on them. Cops always assumed it was the dastardly man who’d corrupted such a sweet girl into a life of crime when really it was the parents who constantly told her to stay away from toy cars and leather, the so-called friends who were only nice to her cuz they’d get in trouble for saying what they really thought of her, and the coworker who kept asking to foist her shift onto her cuz that coworker was a lazy ass shit!

And there was music

And there were wonderful roses

They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows

Of dawn and dew

She was safe to be Roscoe Dillon around him. Sam even went out and found tailors who wouldn’t be jerkasses about a _lady_ wanting suits just like _her_ boyfriend’s. He didn’t even need to hold a gun to their heads or nothin’!

There was love all around

But I never heard it singing

No, I never heard it at all

[Till there was you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8r9Hu12_Gc)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read these; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> (I'll write more as inspiration strikes, but if you'd like to inspire me, feel free to drop a comment. I only bite dentists!)


End file.
